Refrigerators are indispensable household appliances in most families. In the daily life, various vegetables, meats and fruits need to be stored in the refrigerator for fresh-keeping and cooling. The storage cabinet of the refrigerator generally has a temperature of 2-8° C. However, under such condition, there may still be some bacteria in the stored food, which will affect the food preservation effect. Some foods even release stench that spread throughout the entire storage cabinet, creating a vicious cycle. Therefore, an effective sterilization and fresh-keeping technology is an important subject in the field of refrigerator cold storage.
At present, a sterilization device may be arranged on the air duct of an air-cooled refrigerator to remove the microbial bacteria and stench caused by decayed foods.